bluigifandomcom-20200214-history
BLuigi
''BLuigi ''is an comedy Shōnen ''series written and illustrated by Sebastian Cyr. It was serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1998 to 2008 with 224 Chapters in total. 25 ''tankōbon ''volumes were released by Shuiesha. Gutsoon! Entertainment licensed the series in 2002 and released 5 of the ''tankōbon ''volumes from 2003 to 2004 and serialized in Raijin Comics until Gutsoon pulled from the Manga market. Viz Media later picked up the series and published 16 chapters in Shonen Jump and released all 25 volumes in English. A prequel, Vagabond began publication from Kodansha in 2014 and a sequel began bimonthly serialization in V Jump in 2018 entitled Shin BLuigi. Plot Once BLuigi is killed by his brother Mr. B, he has become a Fallen Angel (or an "Dark Angel", from the Raijin Comics translation) and must hunt down Mr. B while dealing with the several mishaps that happen in the team's household. Translations Raijin Comics (2003-2004) Gutsoon! Entertainment translated BLuigi from 2003 to 2004, with 5 of the 25 volumes published and 46 of the 224 chapters translated, with Volume 6 being planned, but cancelled due to Gutsoon! cancelling Raijin Comics, which had BLuigi is a regular series. The reception to the translation is mixed, with it being praised for bringing the series to the limelight, while criticizing it's name changes. Viz Media (2008-2018) A couple of years after Gutsoon! dropped out of the American Manga market, Viz Media decided to publish the rest of the series, along with an more accurate retranslation of Volumes 1-5. Shonen Jump ran a preview with the first chapter, and the rest of the series up to Volume 2 ran from 2008 to 2009. An VIZBIG release was planned, but never released. Viz instead published Vagabond as VIZBIGs. Adaptations * From 2001 to 2003, Toei Animation (Famous for turning several WSJ series into popular anime series) animated an monthly OVA adaptation of Volumes 1-6 (The first 2 story arcs). While getting positive reception in Japan, but when Geneon and Toei Animation tried to bring the series in a 6 volume DVD series including 5 of the OVAs packaged in, the series got mixed to negative reception, resulting in only 4 of the 6 being published. Toei Animation has the streaming and license of the series, while Funimation has the Home Media rights. * From 2011 to 2018, Shueisha published a series of Light Novels which retold Volumes 1 to 5 of the Manga. Due to low sales, the last volume was released on April 9, 2018 in Japan and November 11, 2018 in the USA. Viz Media also licensed the series, releasing English language verisons from 2014 to 2018. * In 2012, Toei Animation adapted the series into an Anime. It adapted Volumes 1-2 of the Manga/Volumes 1-4 of the Light Novel. Funimation licensed the series and aired the series in 2013 on Funimation Channel. Adult Swim later aired the series as 2 movies to promote the airing of the second season on it's Toonami block. * A second season entitled ''BLuigi New ''adapting Volumes 3-4 of the Manga/Volumes 5-9 of the Light Novel animated by Toei Animation again aired in 2013. Funimation also licensed the series and aired it in 2015 on Adult Swim's Toonami Block. * A third season entitled ''BLuigi BorN loosely adapting Volumes 5-7 of the Manga/Volumes 9-11 of the Light Novel and also having an original storyline about Mr. B's death aired in 2015, animated again by Toei Animation. Funimation once again licensed the series and aired it on Adult Swim's Toonami block in 2017. * A fourth season entitled ''BLuigi HerO ''closely adapting Volumes 9-10 of the Manga aired in 2018, and due to a falling out between Sebastian Cyr and Toei Animation, Perriot (Famous for animating Naruto, Bleach, YuYu Hakusho and Tokyo Ghoul) animated the series' fourth season. Funimation again licensed the series, and Adult Swim's Toonami block will begin airing the series in Janurary 2020. The BLuigi Universe Vagabond (2014-, Kodansha) An continuation of the 2006 manga, this time establishing it as part of the BLuigi universe.